


A Letter From Mama

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: The Beth Epistolary [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn's last entry in Beth's pregnancy journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter From Mama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talia_ae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/gifts).



> Date Written: 13 March 2011  
> Spoilers: Takes place in second season.  
> Warnings: none  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions -- Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Glee", the characters and situations depicted are the property of Ryan Murphy Productions, Twentieth Century Fox Television, and Fox Network. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Glee", Fox, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I wasn't expecting this series to end up quite like it has. And that, for me, means I did something right. I like it when my stories can amaze me, despite any planning I may have done. It keeps me on my toes as a writer. There's a possibility that this series could continue, but I'm not making any promises at this point, as it could end up seriously AU in ways that most people probably wouldn't want to read.
> 
> I will freely admit that I balked at the idea of writing for Rachel. Partially because she'd be an obvious character to use for a Purimgifts story, and partially because I've had a knee-jerk dislike for this character almost from day one of the series. But for the flow of the story, and the initial idea I'd had for this series, I swallowed my dislike and made a valiant effort to use her in the series, as one of the three women in Beth's life. But I couldn't make her letter work without an over-abundance of angst that I just didn't want to deal with. So I made a substitution that I think worked out even better in the end.
> 
> The Bible verse quoted in the first and second letters are from [the KJV edition of Ruth 1:16](http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Ruth+1%3A16&version=KJV) @ [BibleGateway.com](http://www.biblegateway.com). Specific details for this story primarily came from the [Beth Corcoran](http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Beth_Corcoran) Glee Wiki article. Upon checking this again, I'm seeing an error in the information from when I last looked while writing this series. Initially the page listed Beth's birthday as "spring break 2010", which could work as being near Purim, depending on the year, as is mentioned in the third letter. Now the site shows 24 May 2010 as her birthday, based on a Mark Salling tweet. As a canon birthday was not mentioned, I'm going with the initial information I'd seen for this series.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always taking a chance with me.
> 
> Beta: cuspofqueens & shatterpath

Dear Beth,

The nurse just took you away to the nursery to let me get some sleep. Is it wrong that I didn't want to let her? I should have been more forceful in my desire to keep you here in the room. But your grandmother is a force to be reckoned with, and I'm so tired. Plus, I'm afraid to lose this fragile peace we've made again. I'm such a coward sometimes.

I can't believe you're really here. It's been so many months of just you and me, wandering from house to house, trying to find a place to stay until we wore out our welcome, but never really having a home. And now that we've got the chance to actually have a home, to go _back_ home, it doesn't matter anymore.

And just when I get exactly what I've wanted all along, I decide to let you go. I'm giving you up for adoption. Someone is going to come in here and take you away from me, give you to a complete stranger who's going to raise you instead of me. I've been promised that you won't be given away until I am released from the hospital. It was the only contingency I could win with the social worker, but I know that it will never be enough for me.

It was one thing to agree to the adoption when I thought I could control who was going to raise you. You would have been nearby, and I could have watched you grow up. But that wasn't God's will.

If I could, if I knew it would work, I would keep you with me. Please know that it's because I love you so much and want only the best for you that I am letting you go. I don't want you to wind up another Lima loser, unable to leave this town and have the best that life has to offer you.

Please don't hate me for doing this to you, to us. In the end, this is going to be the best thing for both us. I have to believe that God brought you into this world for a reason, but I don't think I'm meant to help you navigate your way through it.

I love you, Beth, more than you can ever imagine, and a part of me will always be with you, just as a part of you will always be with me, no matter what. From the moment I first laid eyes on you, the moment you were first placed in my arms, I felt that connection between us cemented into place. And I could hear my mother's voice in my mind, repeating part of Ruth's story from the Bible.

>   
> _Intreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee: for whither thou goest, I will go_   
> 

Be a good girl to your new parents and live in God's love. I have put pictures and information in this journal for you, should you ever wish to find me. And know that if you ever want to find me, I will not turn away your request, but I will not seek you out without your permission.

You are the best thing to happen to me. Please always remember that.

Love,  
Mama

* * *

  


  
[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=ve63hl)   
[source](http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Journey)

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=swsn44)   
[source](http://glee.wikia.com/index.php?title=Beth_Corcoran&page=6)


End file.
